Security is becoming a critical feature in processor and communication system designs today. It is becoming more important to be able to store non-volatile sensitive information within a product and protect this information from disclosure and/or modification. It is preferable to store this sensitive information where no external access to this data is possible. Unfortunately, it is difficult to combine technologies to accomplish this. For example, flash memory, EEPROM and fast logic devices are not easily manufactured on the same die due to incompatible process requirements or high cost.
Many portable communication devices provide connectivity to networks such as the internet. This connectivity may permit a user to purchase items over the internet using their portable communication device, but because many of these devices are relatively small and have very limited man-Machine interfaces, it is difficult to enter credit card information or other authenticating information using these portable communication devices. In addition, the Internet providers desire to make the purchasing of products on-line as simple and as pleasurable as possible.
Thus, what is needed are a system and method where credit card and authentication information is pre-loaded
Thus, what is needed are a system and method where credit card and authentication information is pre-loaded onto a portable communication device so that it may be easily available for on-line transactions. What is also needed are a method and system that securely stores user authentication information and other sensitive information so that it cannot be easily extracted from the portable communication device, copied to another device, or modified.
What is also needed are a processing system and secure memory device that stores sensitive information in a way that it is not easily accessible. What is also needed is a method for storing and using sensitive information within processing systems and communication devices. What is also needed is a method for communicating sensitive information over a non-secure channel such as the internet.